Sombras
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Porque eles eram feitos um para o outro, mas demorarm a tirar as sombras do seu caminho. Agora eles são um só. (MiyuLarva)


Sombras

Nota: Este fanfic é baseado na série de anime/mangá Vampire Princess Miyu. Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui me pertence.

O luar vermelho tomava conta do céu naquela noite. Nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. A caçada daquela noite já havia se encerrado, e Miyu refugiara-se no alto de um telhado juntamente com seu fiel amigo Larva.

Mais um vez tinham conseguido mandar um shinma de volta ao mundo deles. Mais uma vez, Larva tinha salvado a vida de Miyu, quando esta percebeu que estava prestes a ser golpeada pelas costas. Algo naquela relação era realmente muito forte, Miyu não sabia dizer o que era, mas sabia que Larva era alguém com quem sempre poderia contar, e por mais que sofresse ele sempre estaria lá para ajuda-la. Já tentara inúmeras vezes, sem sucesso, descobrir o que realmente Larva sentia por ela, mas nada do que pensasse condizia com os fatos, nem mesmo as atitudes dele faziam com que a explicação torna-se mais certa, quer dizer, ele sempre a salvava, sempre estava junto dela, mas nunca, nunca expressara seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sentimentos que estavam contidos por trás daquela máscara, aquela máscara de tantos segredos, aquela máscara que guardava seu verdadeiro rosto.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu Larva falar-lhe, somente quando este lhe dera um cutucão que ela voltara a realidade:

- Alguma coisa a perturba, Miyu?

- Não. Nada, não se preocupe, apenas estava pensando em algumas coisas. Coisas que deixei para trás. – respondeu serenamente.

Mesmo com a máscara, Miyu podia perceber que Larva deixara transparecer seus sentimentos. Por mais que não pudesse vê-lo sorrir, chorar, sabia exatamente quando ele estava triste, feliz ou preocupado. Tanto tempo ao seu lado, fazia conhece-lo tão bem quanto a si mesma. Naquele momento porém, ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela.

Larva era seu amigo e seu confidente, talvez jamais chegaria a vê-lo como alguém maior do que um irmão. Certas vezes ele exercia uma presença paternal, presença da qual a jovem vampiresa jamais tomou conhecimento na vida. Ela se preocupa com ele, da mesma forma que ele com ela, mas nunca pode descobrir o que passava na sua mente que era coberta pelas sombras da máscara.

- Miyu, você tem certeza de que está bem? Não quer conversar? – tornou a falar-lhe

- Hmm!!! – foi somente o que respondeu. Sentiu então um toque frio tocar-lhe a face. Um toque que a fez estremecer, não pelo frio, mas pela sensação de leveza que transpassou. Era Larva. Ele nunca a havia tocado no rosto, não dessa forma, que Miyu não soube descrever o que era, apenas tinha certeza de que era um misto de tristeza e amor.

- "Amor?" – pensou. Não era possível, tinha que estar enganada, Larva não podia ama-la. Ou será que podia? – O que foi Larva? – perguntou com um suave sorriso no rosto. Retirando as mãos do amigo do rosto, pousou-as sobre as suas em seu colo.

- Nada. Não posso tocar-lhe mais? – disse num tom inquiridor e com alguma ironia. – Você é minha protegida não é? Não posso mais querer lhe fazer um agrado.

- Agrado? Claro que pode. – respondeu docemente. Ficaram ali se encarando durante um longo período de tempo. Mesmo que Miyu não pudesse ver o olhar dele, tinha certeza de que ele também a olhava, e o olhar dele pareceu intimidador tanto que ela sentiu-se sem graça. Fora a primeira vez que se sentia sem graça na vida. Não era uma sensação muito boa, mas também não era ruim.Baixou o rosto e voltou a olhar para a rua, que estava iluminada pelo luar vermelho da noite.

- Larva, posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – perguntou, enquanto voltava a olhar para o amigo.

- Tudo o que quiser – respondeu ele. Sua voz estava tão serena, que parecia encher a alma de Miyu de calor.

- Tire a máscara. Quero ver seu rosto – disse prontamente. Uma surpresa incontrolável tomou todo o ser de Larva. Esse, ainda hesitante finalmente respondeu:

- Porque? Porque, quer que eu tire minha máscara?

- Quero poder olhar-lhe nos olhos uma única vez. Quero saber como você. Quero olhar cara a cara para aquele que o dono da minha alma. - Miyu estremeceu com suas palavras. Somente percebera o que dissera após sentir que ele também tinha ficado surpreso. Começara a balbuciar algumas coisas. As palavras lhe fugiam aos lábios,e por mais que tentasse não conseguia dizer nada. Larva levou seu dedo ao lábio de Miyu, como que pedindo que ela não dissesse nada. Ela compreendeu, e se calou.

- Se esse é seu desejo, que assim seja, minha vampiresa – respondeu-lhe tão carinhosamente que pensou que fosse outra pessoa. Larva levou suas mãos ao rosto, e de lá retirou a máscara prateada que estava repousada sobre seu rosto.

Retirou a máscara tão lentamente, que parecia ter durado uma eternidade ao término. Ao ver o rosto do seu guardião, Miyu sentiu tudo de ruim esvair-lhe o ser, e este, ser tomado por uma onda de calor que lhe incomodara um tanto quanto. Não sabia o que era, pois as sensações que sentira de uns momentos para cá eram totalmente novas. Jamais sentira por nenhuma outra pessoa, ou o que quer que fosse, esse sentimento que tinha por Larva. Um sentimento que era mais forte que ela própria, um sentimento que ela tentava esconder de si mesma, como se aquilo fosse acabar-lhe com a vida. Estava amando.

Larva tinha feições masculinas, de alguém com cerca de vinte e dois anos. Sua pele extremamente clara contrastava com seus profundos olhos azuis. Seu cabelos platinados eram longos como o da vampiresa.

- Era isso que queria? Não há nada de mais para se ver em mim, mas fico feliz de poder finalmente olhar no fundo dos seus olhos. Olhos que me trazem tanta calma, olhos que me fazem continuar ao seu lado, pois sei que serei feliz sendo seu guardião.... – ele nunca terminou de falar, pois os lábios de Miyu cobriram os seus. O toque suave das mãos da vampira sobre a nunca de Larva, fez com que o espírito dele estremecesse. No primeiro instante o beijo não foi retribuído, mas logo uma estranha onda da calor preencheu-lhe todo o corpo. Suas mãos envolviam os fios de cabelo de Miyu.

O beijo, antes só dado pela vampira, começou a ser retribuído por ele. Sua língua explorava a boca da guardiã, numa troca de sensações nunca sentidas por nenhum dos dois. Mas o sentimento que os envolvia era tão forte, que perceberam que se amavam. Se amaram como nunca amaram ninguém no mundo.

O tempo parecia correr lento quando aqueles dois jovens trocavam juras. Ele, nunca pensou que amasse a guardiã tão intensamente. Ela, nunca pensou que amasse seu guardião tão sinceramente.

Agora estavam ali, abraçados entregues ao amor, amor que de acordo com a lenda, era só para os fracos. Amor, que estavam dispostos a pagar. Sim, porque aquilo era um crime. Mas eles não voltaram atrás, seguiram em frente, guiados um pelo outro.

Escrito em: 02/01/03


End file.
